I'm Sorry I cheat on You
by zorrocoffee
Summary: Kukira dialah yang akan pertama menangis, ketika hal ini terungkap. Namun pada kenyataannya aku disini, menangis dihadapan tak seorang pun.


I'm sorry I cheat on you

PrusHungAus

Disclaimer: Hetalia Axis Powers, Hidekaz Himaruya. BUKAN PUNYA SAYA YG JELAS! I Don't Claim Anything in Here!

A/N: TEGA BANGET SAYA YA SAMA RODDY-KUN. Sebagai bahan barter fic dengan teman saya IceLycoris, selaku editor sayaaaa :3 *thanks a lott nyuu :3* , yang mengharapkan sebuah drama #azek percintaan nyesek antara mereka bertiga. Kali ini saya membuat bagian nyesek di Roderich.

NB: Lots of Typos! OOC parah dan mohon maafnya bila ada kesalahan atau ketidak sesuaian :D

Setting: Gakuen Hetalia.

* * *

**Elizaveta POV**

"_Aku menyukai-mu, Liz."_

Aku terdiam membisu. Di hadapanku berdirilah Gilbert Beilschmidt, sahabatku, seorang yang melindungiku, teman masa kecilku dan satu lagi… orang yang telah lama kusukai.

Senang?

Hmph, kau harus tau apa yang akan kukatakan.

"_Aku tak bisa Gil, aku sudah berpacaran dengan Roderich."_

Roderich? Siapa Roderich? Roderich Edelstein adalah pacarku. Ya, pacarku.

Kenapa? Kenapa aku yang menyukai Gil malah berpacaran dengan Roderich?

Kasihan? Mungkin.

Dijodohkan dengan teman-teman? Mungkin.

Merasa ditolak Gil? Mungkin.

Selama ini aku selalu merasa bahwa tak mungkin Gil akan menyukai-ku. Aku yang _clumsy, _agak aneh dan gemar mencaci-maki sahabatku sendiri ini. Namun pada kenyataannya dia jatuh. Jatuh cinta padaku. Aku yang telah memilih seorang lain ditengah keputus asa-an.

Aku bersiap pergi ketika ia mencegahku untuk melakukannya.

"_Tu-Tunggu, Liz! Jawab aku, apa kau menyukai-ku?"_

"_Aku tak bisa Gil!"_

"_Iya atau tidak?"_

Aku kesal, dengan kasar aku kemudian berputar ke-arahnya. Membiarkan mata kami saling bertemu dan jarak antara wajah kami semakin menipis. Aku mencium-nya. Dengan kasar.

"_Biarkan aku pergi Gil."_

"_Tidak, aku punya penawaran Liz."_

Aku terdiam. Mendengarkan.

"_Kau tak ingin melukai perasaan Roderich, bukan? Tapi di satu sisi kau ini sebenarnya naksir padaku yang super AWESOME ini…"_

"_Lanjutkan, aku mendengarkan-mu."_

"…_Bagaimana kalau kita berpacaran diam-diam dibelakang Roderich?"_

Aku tersentak. Bu-bukankah itu namanya selingkuh? Aku tak tau apa aku harus menjawab iya atau tidak. Aku menatap wajah Gil dengan seksama.

Cih… seringai itu.

Gil benar, disatu sisi aku tak ingin melukai hati Roderich yang selama ini sudah baik, bahkan _terlampau baik, _ kepadaku. Namun aku tak bisa dengan seenaknya membohongi perasaanku bahwa aku menyukai Gil.

Tanpa kusadari Gil mulai mendekat kearah-ku. Wajahnya semakin terlihat seram dan sedikit nakal ketika ia menyeringai sedikit.

"_Jadi bagaimana, Liz?"_

Aku menghela nafas sejenak sebelum memberikan jawaban.

"_Baiklah Gil."_

_**I'm Sorry I Cheat on You**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**A Hetalia axis power fanfiction**_

"Selamat pagi, Elizaveta."

Aku menoleh ke arah suara itu. Oh, Roderich rupanya. Aku melambaikan tanganku sedikit sambil tersenyum manis.

"Selamat pagi, Roddy-kun. Kau tidak lupa untuk sarapan kan?"

Dia hanya tertawa kecil mendengar perkataanku. _Well, _dia memang sering tidak sarapan, wajar saja aku bertanya.

"Jangan khawatir, aku sudah sarapan kok."

Roderich kemudian tersenyum kearahku, kemudian menggandeng tanganku. Kelas baru akan dimulai sekitar sepuluh menit lagi.

"OI OI! Roderich, kamu dipanggil Mr. Sadik!"

Kami menoleh. Terlihat Gil berdiri di ujung koridor.

"Oh? Apa soal lomba ya? Elizaveta, maaf aku hanya bisa mengantar sampai disini."

"Tak apa, aku bisa ke kelas sendiri kok."

Setelah mengatakan hal itu Roderich menghilang di balik dinding.

"Nah sekarang kita bisa berdua saja, Liz."

Aku tersentak. Tanpa kusadari, tangan Gil yang hangat sudah memeluk tubuhku. Aku membalas pelukannya. Sudah hampir sebulan sejak kejadian itu. Aku _secara tidak resmi_ menjadi pacar Gil.

"Aku merindukan-mu, Liz. Ingat, aku ini juga pacar-mu yang AWESOME tentu saja."

Aku tertawa kecil mendengar kata khas milik Gil. AWESOME.

"Maaf Gil, aku akan menebusnya. Kamu mau ke café sore ini?"

"Boleh, kamu yang traktir ya."

"Huuu, dasar!"

Gil kemudian melepaskan pelukannya, ia mengecup pipiku dengan lembut lalu berlari sambil melambaikan tangannya. Ia harus segera pergi, sebelum seseorang melihat kami berdua disini.

Aku kemudian berjalan berlahan hingga tanpa kusadari aku sudah berada tepat di depan pintu kelas-ku. Aku menggeser pintu-nya dengan perlahan dan hati-hati. Suasanya kelas masih cukup ramai, dan aku segera duduk di tempat duduku walau kelas belum dimulai.

"Liz~! Selamat pagi!"

Ah! Bella! Natalya juga sepertinya sedang bersamanya. Mereka berdua berjalan menghampiri meja-ku yang berbentuk persegi itu.

"Hei Bel, hei Natalya, Selamat pagi."

"Ya, eh, kemana di Roddy?"

"Ah, tadi dia dipanggil oleh Mr. Sadik. Sepertinya membicarakan lomba atau semacamnya."

Bella tersenyum ke arahku sementara Natalya hanya memberiku tatapan dingin seperti biasa. Mereka berdua lalu mengambil kursi, dan memposisikan diri mereka duduk di dekatku agar kami bisa mengobrol dengan enak.

"Wah~! Asik dong. Enak ya punya pacar yang serba bisa."

"Ah tidak. Antonio juga serba bisa kok."

Bella menghela nafas sejenak sebelum memberikan jawaban.

"Iya sih… Tapi dia sedikit _playboy_. Aku takut dia jadi seperti Francis lagi."

"Ah tidak kok."

"Tapi bagaimana ya kalau dia selingkuh? Aku takut tersakiti jadinya."

Aku terdiam, tak bisa memberikan jawaban.

_Tersakiti?_

"Kalau Alfred selingkuh akan ku lemparkan semua pisau perak miliku."

"He-hey, Natalya! Tak perlu sesadis itu. U-um, Liz? Kau tak apa?"

"Ah-Ah? Aku tidak apa-apa kok. Tenang saja, ehehe…"

* * *

KRINGGGGGG

"_Oh shoot! _Sudah bel. Sebaiknya aku kembali ke kursi-ku."

AKu hanya terdiam sembari melihat Bella dan Natalya pergi menjauh ke arah kursi mereka masing-masing.

* * *

_Bagaimana ini?_

_Apa yang harus kulakukan?_

_Apakah hubunganku dengan Gil akan ketahuan?_

_Oh Tuhan, tolong beri tahu aku apa yang harus kulakukan._

Aku tak bisa berkonsentrasi. Pelajaran hari ini rasanya tak ada yang bisa masuk ke dalam otak-ku. Sedari tadi pikiranku melayang ke arah hal itu. Soal _affair_ antara aku dan Gil.

_Apa aku telah salah?_

_Apa aku salah dengan berbohong tentang segalanya?_

Tapi aku melakukan hal ini bukan hanya untuk Gil. Aku tak ingin menyakiti hati Roderich. Hatinya sangat rapu seperti kaca. Aku tak tega, tak pernah tega untuk datang kepadanya dan memberitahukan segala sesuatu yang telah terjadi.

_Apa aku telah salah?_

_Apa aku salah dengan berbohong tentang segalanya?_

Di sisi lain aku juga tak bisa berbohong pada diriku sendiri. Kenyataan bahwa aku telah menyukai Gil sejak lama. Kenyataan bahwa aku menyukai berada disisinya. Kenyataan bahwa aku tak bisa menolak ketika ia mengatakan bahwa ia menyukai-ku.

_Kenapa aku tak bisa memilih keduanya?_

_Punyakah aku pilihan?_

_Haruskah aku jujur?_

_Haruskah aku tetap berbohong?_

Aku tahu Roderich telah berikan segala-nya untukku. Waktu-nya, perhatiannya bahkan tidak sedikit kekayaannya. Apakah ini hal yang pantas kulakukan untuk mengucap terima kasih? Roderich yang menemaniku, saat sakit maupun sehat, sedih maupung senang. Namun mengapa? Mengapa aku masih saja buta dengan mencintai Gil, seorang yang selalu menjahiliku, tak jarang membuatku malu dan sangat bermasalah di sekolah.

Aku tak tahu.

Tapi kalau dipikirkan lebih dalam, apa waktu-ku bersama Roderich tidak menimbulkan sedikit 'perasaan' terhadapnya? Mungkin saja iya, mungkin saja tidak. Bukankah segalanya lebih mudah bila aku menyukai Roderich secara tulus, bukan pelampiasan karena dulu aku merasa di tolak Gil? Atau bukankah juga lebih mudah kalau seandainya dulu aku tak menyerah soal Gil dan menolak pernyataan Roderich?

Tapi itu semua telah terjadi, dan tak ada yang bisa kulakukan untuk mengubahnya. _When all is said and done, there's nothing much you can do._

Aku terdiam, memilih untuk mengistirahatkan diri sejenak dengan tidur sebentar di kelas Mr. Sadik.

* * *

**Normal POV**

" Beilschmidt, boleh aku meminjam _handphone_ milik-mu? Punyaku sepertinya sudah habis baterai."

Gilbert menoleh ke arah sang pemilik suara. Pria itu cukup tinggi dengan rambut coklat yang disisir ke belakang dengan rapi serta kacamata yang membuatnya semakin terlihat seperti _intellect._

"Makanya bawa charger…" Kata Gilbert kemudian sambil sedikit tertawa.

"Kau mau meminjamkan atau tidak?"

"Iya sebentar."

Gilbert perlahan meraih saku celana miliknya untuk mengeluarkan sebuah _handphone _ berwarna hitam miliknya. Roderich mengambil handphone itu dan mulai mengetikkan sesuatu, sementara Gilbert kembali mengerjakan tugas piket-nya dengan menyampu lantai di pojok kelas.

"Apa dia tidak punya nomor _handphone _ Elizaveta?"

Roderich kemudian menatap layar _handphone_ yang kini menampilkan semua kontak yang tersimpan di salam _handphone_ milik Gilbert.

"…Antonio, Alfred…"

Roderich terus mengarahkan _keypad_ kearah bawah.

"Huh? Awesome? Kontak macam apa ini? Mana ada orang bernama awesome."

Tepat saat Roderich hendak tertawa karena keanehan nama pada kontak milik Gilbert, _handphone _berwarna hitam itu-pun bergetar.

_One message from Awesome._

"Pesan dari si awesome."

Dengan lincah Roderich membuka sebuah kotak bergambar sebuat surat berwarna sedikit kecoklatan itu.

_From: Awesome_

_Gil, kita nanti ke café jam berapa? Aku akan diantar pulang Roddy seperti biasa, jadi sekitar jam lima aku baru bisa ke café. Aku merindukanmu. Love, Liz._

"Liz?"

Roderich terkejut.

"Tak mungkin ini Elizaveta."

Namun kemudian ia tak sengaja melihat ke arah nomor yang tertera di layar, tepat di sebelah kata 'Awesome'

"I-Ini…"

Tak percaya dengan apa yang baru saja dibacanya, Roderich kemudian membukan pesan-pesan lain dari kontak bernama awesome.

_From: Awesome_

_Gil, maaf aku telat membalas pesanmu. Roderich datang ke rumah-ku hari ini, sehingga agak sulit untuk menyembunyikan pesanmu. Sekali lagi aku minta maaf. Love you / -Liz_

Lagi.

_From: Awesome_

_Gil, kado-mu untukku bagus sekali. Aku menyukai-nya, bahkan lebih bagus dari yang apapun diberikan Roderich untukku. Terima kasih banyak, love you. –Liz_

Lagi.

_From: Awesome_

_Ahahah, Gil kencan tadi memang seru. Beruntung Roderich harus mengikuti pelatihan matematika atau semacamnya. Lain kali jangan cium aku ditempat umum atau kau kupukul dengan frying-panku. Love, -Liz_

"Oi Roddy, kau kenapa? Jangan begong, itu ga AWESOME tau."

Roderich tersentak. Ingin sekali rasanya ia melayangkan sebuah tinju tepat di wajah Gilbert, namun ia mengurungkannya. Ia hanya diam lalu menyerahkan _handphone_ itu kepada pemiliknya,

"Aku tak apa-apa."

* * *

**Elizaveta POV**

"Roddy! Kemana saja kau? Aku coba hubungi ponselmu tapi sepertinya tidak aktif. Aku khawatir."

Roderich terdiam ketika suara yang sangat dikenalnya itu sampai di telinganya. Roderich hanya mengganti sepatunya sengan cepat dan memberikan tatapan dingin kepadaku.

"Ada apa?"

Aku bertanya kepadanya.

"Tak ada apa-apa."

"Bohong!"

"Iya, aku berbohong."

"E-eh.."

Roderich memutar badannya agar ia dapat bertatapan langsung denganku. Sebaliknya, aku berusaha sekuat mungkin untuk menghindari tatapan Roderich.

"Kau… diam-diam berpacaran dengan Gilbert kan?"

_Eh? Ba-bagaimana dia tau akan hal itu…_

"Apa maksud-mu?" kataku berusaha untuk mengelak dari kenyataan yang sudah kuperbuat.

"Tolong Elizaveta, jangan berbohong kepadaku."

Aku terdiam dengan air mata perlahan menetes jauh membasahi wajahku. Roderich masih terdiam, ia tak mengusapnya seperti yang biasa ia lakukan ketika-ku menangis dulu.

"A-aku…"

"Kau seharusnya mengatakan ini dari awal…."

Roderich menghela nafas sejenak sebelum melanjutkan. Aku tahu sekali dari matanya bahwa ia _terluka._

" Kurasa kita lebih baik mengakhiri hubungan ini."

"Ma-Maafkan aku, Roddy…"

"Tak perlu. Aku yang seharusnya meminta maaf karena telah menggangu hubungan-mu dengan Beilschmidt."

Roderich kemudian berjalan keluar gerbang sekolah, meninggalkanku menangis sendirian disini. Suatu hal yang ku anggap tak akan pernah ia lakukan. Kukira dialah yang akan pertama menangis, ketika hal ini terungkap. Namun pada kenyataannya aku disini, menangis dihadapan tak seorang pun. Sungguh menyedihkan, aku tak pernah membayangkan ini.

_Haruskah aku bahagia?_

_Haruskah aku sedih?_

Aku kini tak tau lagi apa sebenarnya isi hatiku.

_Haruskah aku berlari mengejar Roddy?_

_Haruskah aku memberitahu Gilbert mengenai hal ini?_

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_Mungkin aku tak pantas melakukan kedua-nya._

* * *

AKHIR YANG MENGGANTUNG~ Bagaimana?

Gomen2 kalau fic ini terasa abal dan jelek…


End file.
